Cuando todo pasó
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hay momentos en las vidas de las personas que, aunque se vean insignificantes, a la larga representan lo importante. Si no lo creen, solo miren lo que le sucede a alguien que se fijó en el modesto (y muy apuesto) Louis. [Colección "TG canon según Bell"]
1. Cuando me conmoví

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, así que me reservo su uso._

 _ **El presente fic participa en el Reto #14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

* * *

 **Cuando me conmoví.**

Al sonreír, Louis Weasley podía encandilar.

Cualquiera que los conociera a él y a sus hermanos mayores, no se sorprendía de esa característica. Es más, podía decirse que a veces deseaban ser deslumbrados por el gesto, como si se los dedicaran exclusivamente; sin embargo, en el caso de Victoire y Dominique, pronto aprendieron que sus sonrisas más resplandecientes eran únicamente para sus seres queridos.

Louis sonreía seguido, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, pero habría causado asombro si alguien dijera sin más algo como "lo hace por inercia".

Hazel Graham pensaba justamente eso, pero no lo decía en voz alta. Era una joven que, con un cabello castaño corto y revuelto que lucía despeinado casi siempre, debía lidiar con las burlas de varios a su alrededor. Era terriblemente inteligente, pero en ocasiones le habría gustado poseer la belleza natural de Louis, quien era feliz con unos padres y unos hermanos que lo adoraban; además, tenía numerosos parientes agradables y amigos incondicionales.

Entonces, ¿por qué Hazel pensaba aquello de las sonrisas de Louis? Sencillo: lo intuía al verlo con demasiada gente a su alrededor, porque se le notaba incómodo. Parecía que entre más atractivo lo veían, más intentaban acercarse a él, pero sin querer conocerlo realmente. Por eso, aunque no dejara de ser alegre, de un tiempo a la fecha Hazel notó que el muchacho usaba ropa muggle que poco o nada encajaba con su apariencia, con tal de pasar desapercibido. Tal vez no quería agobiarse, al no poseer la diplomacia innata de su hermana Victoire ni la caballerosidad de su hermano Dominique.

A pesar del aspecto que comenzó a presentar, el de un chico algo desaliñado y encogido con sus prendas siempre holgadas, a Hazel siguió agradándole Louis.

—¡Hola!

—Ah, hola, Graham.

Al muchacho se le notaba ligeramente confundido cada vez que lo saludaba, pero claro, Hazel no le daba importancia.

—¿Qué clase tuviste? Hueles bien.

¿Era una broma? ¡Había acabado hecha una pena! No pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Al profesor Hagrid se le ocurrió la "genial idea" —apuntó con sarcasmo—, de hacerlos trepar a unos árboles del Bosque Prohibido para "observar bowtruckles en su hábitat natural" —lo último lo dijo con una falsa voz grave.

—¡Vaya! Eso lo explica…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tienes algo verde en la cabeza. ¿Son agujas de pino, no? —tras dudarlo solo un instante, Louis estiró la mano y sacudió suavemente los cabellos de Hazel, quien procuró quedarse muy quieta; incluso en cierto momento él se inclinó un poco para ver mejor lo que hacía—. ¡Lo siento! —Él retiró la mano de golpe—. Creo que no debí…

—No te preocupes, ¡muchas gracias!

Louis se enderezó lentamente, en apariencia desconcertado por haberse atrevido a hacer aquello. Cuando él empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ella preguntó apresuradamente.

—Tú… ¿De qué clase saliste?

—Adivinación. La vieja Trelawney sigue prediciéndole desgracias a unos cuantos. A veces es divertido, pero estoy deseando hacer el TIMO. Es obvio que no tengo eso que ella llama "Ojo Interior".

Ahí estaba, una de las tantas sonrisas de Louis. Era como si hallara divertido el no tener talento para la Adivinación, pero a Hazel no le gustó. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con lo cual percibió el olor del trozo de bosque en el que estuviera poco antes y recordó que, solo un instante antes, los dedos del muchacho estaban en su cabello.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, curioso.

—Nada, nada. Oye, ¿conoces algún libro sobre bowtruckles? _Animales Fantásticos_ ya me lo sé de memoria.

—¡Como se esperaba de Hazel Graham! —dejó escapar Louis, risueño—. Nos vemos en la biblioteca después de comer, recuerdo un libro muy bueno.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Louis se despidió agitando una mano y sonriendo, lo cual causó que Hazel a duras penas pudiera devolver el gesto. No fue sino hasta que él se perdió de vista que cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo.

Por alguna razón, le habían dado ganas de llorar.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a mi última participación del reto de la Amortentia. Ojalá les guste._

 _El primer aroma que presento de los que me han sorteado esta vez es el de bosque. En realidad, es difícil describir eso, dado que no he visitado muchos bosques en mi vida y el primero que me vino a la mente fue el Bosque Prohibido. Así que Hazel Graham, el personaje OC que nos narrará casi todo, ha traído algo de ese olor hasta Louis Weasley, quien por lo visto, no es todo lo que aparenta. No sé, quiero ir un poco contra el fanon respecto a Louis, aunque en otros detalles puede que coincida con lo que otros han imaginado de él. Ya me dirán ustedes._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente olor._


	2. Cuando lo descubrí

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, así que me reservo su uso._

 _ **El presente fic participa en el Reto #14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

* * *

 **Cuando lo descubrí.**

Al ponerse serio, Louis Weasley recordaba a una estatua.

La gente a su alrededor no tenía por qué saberlo, pero había pocas cosas en el mundo que podían quitarle a Louis la sonrisa del rostro. Algunas entraban en los parámetros de lo normal, como cuando debía ponerse a estudiar para los exámenes: en esos casos nadie se preocupaba, a sabiendas de que el muchacho pronto volvería a mostrarse tan alegre como siempre.

Sin embargo, para quien lo conocía bien, podía resultar doloroso verlo serio.

Hazel realmente no era cercana a Louis, por más que le agradara y charlaran de algunas clases en el colegio. Estaban ambos en la misma casa, pero no coincidían mucho por estar en cursos distintos.

Por lo anterior, fue toda una sorpresa para la chica verlo en el verano antes de su sexto año, en el mismísimo Brighton Pier.

—¡Hola, Louis!

El joven, apoyado en un barandal y contemplando el océano, dio un respingo apenas notorio, como señal de que había creído escuchar su nombre. Hazel tuvo que decirle a su madre apresuradamente que la esperara donde estaba, antes de echarse a correr.

—¡Louis, aquí!

Esta vez él sí la oyó, girando la cabeza para buscar con la mirada.

—¿Graham?

—¡Sí, sí! —ella llegó junto a Louis en un santiamén, respirando hondo para recuperar el aliento antes de preguntar—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo… Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en Brighton?

—Estoy visitando a mis abuelos, los padres de mi padre. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que también vine a ver a los padres de mi padre?

—¡Bromeas!

Louis negó con la cabeza, con expresión realmente divertida ante tal coincidencia. Hazel le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, al tiempo que la brisa le llevaba el olor del mar.

—¿Vinieron tus otros primos?

Ella regresó la mirada a Louis en ese instante, pero algo en él la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—No. Solo vine yo, a perder el tiempo. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en los TIMO, Graham? La lechuza ya debió haberte llegado. Recibí la mía antes de llegar con los abuelos.

—Yo… Bien, aprobé todo con S y con E. ¿Y tus ÉXTASIS, Louis?

—¡Todos aprobados! Aunque eso es un problema.

—¿Cómo pueden ser un problema que aprobaras tus ÉXTASIS?

—Con mis notas, muchos esperaban que entrara a Gringotts, como mis padres y mi hermana. O al Ministerio, como mi hermano. Pero lo que de verdad quiero hacer es viajar… —Louis sonrió levemente, con melancolía, antes de suspirar y ponerse serio—. Tal vez vaya con la familia de mi madre, en Francia, eso podría calmarme.

—¿Calmarte? ¿De qué? —espetó Hazel de pronto, en voz tal alta que Louis la miró con desconcierto—. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer conocer el mundo? Eres mayor de edad, ¿no? ¡Eres Louis Weasley! ¡Puedes hacer cualquier cosa!

—No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, pero… No soy nada especial, Graham.

—¿Que no eres…?

Hazel se quedó en silencio, notando vagamente que Louis la veía con una ceja arqueada, intrigado por su reacción. ¡Realmente creía en lo que acababa de decir de sí mismo! Eso hizo enfadar a la chica como pocas veces en su vida, al tiempo que apretaba los dedos en sendos puños, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Fue entonces, sintiéndose furiosa por algo que en realidad no debía afectarle, que Hazel supo que estaba enamorada.

—&—

 _Los saludo desde el segundo aroma, que espero que les guste… o que por lo menos, no quieran lincharme (Bell rueda los ojos, ya se puso melodramática)._

 _Para hablarles de mi segundo olor, mar, trasladé la escena a Brighton, sitio muy famoso al sur de la isla de Gran Bretaña, donde viven los abuelos paternos de Graham y también los de Louis (sí, Molly y Arthur dejaron La Madriguera en el canon mental de Bell, que no les dé un ataque). El punto aquí es que, tras una charla un tanto peculiar, Hazel termina enojada con Louis, aunque eso le sirve para darse cuenta de que lo quiere. ¿Y cómo no querer a este chico, si es amor? Ya verán, Hazel lo hará entrar en razón… lo que sea que eso signifique para él._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el último olor._


	3. Cuando no dudé

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, así que me reservo su uso._

 _ **El presente fic participa en el Reto #14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

* * *

 **Cuando no dudé.**

Al sonrojarse, Louis Weasley resultaba adorable.

No era algo que él disfrutara. De hecho, tenía suerte de que no ocurriera a menudo, porque cuando sucedía, debía lidiar con un montón de chicas a su alrededor. A sus hermanos no les pasaba (que él supiera), así que no podía pedirles consejo al respecto.

Hazel había descubierto el detalle por casualidad, cuando Rose le presentó a algunos de sus primos, en su primer año en Hogwarts. Los primeros a los que conoció fueron Fred, James y Louis, "el trío de la calamidad", los llamó Rose en son de broma, pero a Hazel le parecieron simpáticos. Fue al decirle a Louis que sus ojos eran muy bonitos que sucedió: él se puso colorado casi al instante, mientras James y Fred se echaban a reír y la misma Hazel acabó con la mirada gacha, muy avergonzada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue en ese instante que Louis empezó a gustarle.

No lo había visto en dos años. Se había concentrado tanto en los estudios, que apenas ponía atención a otras cosas. Si sabía algo de Louis era por sus primos, dos de los cuales eran sus mejores amigos, pero nada más. Cierto era que nada le impedía enviarle una lechuza, pero se acobardaba al recordar cómo lo había tratado en Brighton.

Fue una coincidencia realmente extraña la que los volvió a reunir.

Tras terminar el colegio, Hazel viajó al otro lado del Atlántico a visitar a su abuelo materno, que vivía en una isla mexicana habitada únicamente por magos con el curioso nombre de _Tesoro de la Bahía_. Le daba risa acordarse de las caras que algunos ponían al enterarse de sus raíces latinoamericanas, aunque en otras ocasiones había tenido que recurrir a veladas amenazas y a unos cuantos conjuros para cerrar ciertas bocas.

En Tesoro de la Bahía no había mucho qué hacer, pero era un buen lugar para que los magos estuvieran a sus anchas, así que en aquellos días de verano, podían verse por la isla mexicanos y extranjeros por igual. A Hazel la tomaban por foránea, pero solo aquellos que no la conocían.

Menos mal que no pasaba en el _Cenzontle_ , el mejor local de comida de la isla.

—¡Hola, Ana! —saludó la cocinera.

—¡Hola, doña Aurora! ¡Quiero el plato del día, por favor!

—¿Ana?

Hazel se dio la vuelta hacia una de las mesas, pues reconoció la voz enseguida.

—¿Louis? —susurró, incrédula.

—¡Hola, Graham! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú en México?

—Yo… Mi madre es mexicana, vine a ver a mi abuelo. ¿Y tú?

—Larga historia. ¡Ven, siéntate! Me trajeron una fruta muy buena, ¿la conoces?

Al ver el enorme platón delante de Louis, Hazel no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Sandía! Me encanta —la chica tomó asiento y tomó una de las largas rebanadas.

—Me alegra. Por cierto, ¿por qué te llamaron "Ana"?

—¡Ah, eso! Es por mi segundo nombre, "Anayansi". Es maya.

—No sabía que tuvieras familia en este país.

—Increíble, ¿verdad?

Louis se encogió de hombros, lo que Hazel aprovechó para comerse su sandía, al tiempo que lo observaba de reojo. Por momentos se volvía a sentir avergonzada por lo de Brighton, pero se decía que si él la trataba bien, no estaba enfadado, ¿verdad?

—Llegué a México ayer —comentó Louis de pronto, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Estaba estudiando unos hechizos muy curiosos en El Paso cuando me hablaron de una familia de aquí que se especializa en Encantamientos, así que vine a buscar a alguno de ellos, quiero hacerle unas consultas.

—Si estás en Tesoro de la Bahía, buscas a los Puch, ¿no? Mi madre dice que no hay libro de Encantamientos en México que no pase primero por las manos de un Puch. Uno es vecino de mi abuelo, ¿te lo presento?

—¿Lo harías? ¡Muchas gracias!

—No hay de qué. Yo… te debo una disculpa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De… Lamento haberme puesto así en Brighton, Louis. No era de mi incumbencia…

—No te preocupes, algo de razón sí tenías. Te agradezco que te preocuparas por mí, eso me hizo pensar muchas cosas. A los tres días me fui a Francia, ¿sabías? Y desde entonces, apenas he parado. El mundo es fantástico.

—Me lo imagino. Y tú… —Hazel titubeó, consciente del calor en sus mejillas que nada tenía que ver con el clima, antes poder proseguir—, tú también eres fantástico.

Sintió que valió la pena la vergüenza de admitir eso al ver el rostro sonrojado de Louis.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, en un futuro se atrevería a algo más que alabarlo.

—&—

 _Y aquí está, el final. A ver si nadie me mata por ello…_

 _Mi último olor fue la sandía. En realidad, no se menciona que la oliera ninguno de los dos, pero el simple hecho de que la coman juntos es significativo, ¿no les parece? Menos mal que Hazel y Louis pudieron hablar otra vez, se nota que se llevan muy bien y, al menos para ella, la sandía se ha convertido en un recuerdo ligado a él. Oh, diablos, ahora querré escribir algo de Hazel y Louis, más si deciden viajar juntos por el mundo (Bell sonríe como una boba)._

 _Algunos de mis lectores habituales seguramente ya han deducido de dónde saqué la idea de Hazel y si no… Bueno, no importa, yo lo sé y es lo que importa._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
